Underneath it all
by cedari
Summary: Despite the pain, the bruises she stayed with him. He was the abuser, she the forgiver. They were perfect for one another. (one shot)


**Underneath it all**

**By Cedar1**

A/N random dribble, written last night. Would appreciate it if u let me know what u thought about it. Thanx!

Hr/D

Disclaimer: Characters JK Rowling, lyric lines selected from No doubts 'Underneath it all' NB have not used all the lines

**Underneath it all**

Red with a halo of purple, she pressed it, hard, and a hiss of pain left her lips. She arched her back, twisting her neck to the right giving herself a better view. It wasn't just one this time. It was a collection of tiny bruises, which she guessed would match perfectly to his fingertips. She tried to position her hand on the back of her thigh as he had done so last night, but her hands were too small to cover the marks he had left on her body. She used to hide them, layering them with foundation and any other make up she could find, but she couldn't be bothered anymore, he would just create more anyway. She reached for the dressing gown and wrapped the silk material around her body. It was a gift he had given to her, an apology for breaking her finger one night. She sat down on the dressing table chair and her eyes automatically closed in pain. The hard stool did nothing for her tender thighs.

It was during moments like these that she wondered why she was with him, why she allowed him to do these things to her. Surely it wasn't worth it. Surely there was someone else out there, someone who wanted the same things she did: love, intimacy... a proper relationship.

_**There's times when I want something more**_

_**Someone more like me**_

But these thoughts evaporated from her head as quickly as they had appeared. True he knew how to be cruel, whether it be with the might of his body or with the sharpness on his tongue.

_**You know some real bad tricks**_

Yet she was sure, nay positive that he was trying. He was finally starting to listen to her, would process the cries of pain that she would utter and actually slacken his grip or the force of his movements. She realised it was hard for him. It was going against everything he believed in, being with her, and yet he was still trying.

_**But lately you've been trying real hard**_

_**And giving me your best**_

It hindsight she knew the sore flesh and fine threads of scars were worth it just to lie in his arms at the end of the night. Her head resting on his chest, skin on skin. The sound of his beating heart pulsating in her head, lulling her to sleep. Sometimes, when he thought she was asleep, he would weave his fingers through her tangled curls, playing idly with the wild strands. She would hold her breath when he did this, for it was rare for him to partake in moments of tenderness.

Once she had left him, thinking stupidly that she could live without him, that she didn't need him. She had been a fool. She hadn't slept that night, not a wink; instead she had laid wide awake thinking of him, missing him. No. She could only sleep when she could smell his scent in the air around her and could feel the coolness of his skin beneath her.

_**And you give me the most gorgeous sleep **_

_**That I've ever had **_

The black ring that circled her eye caught her attention in the mirror. She frowned slightly. It had been the first time he had hit her in the face. The shock of the action had numbed her into speechlessness more than the pain that had radiated from the punch. She remembered collapsing onto the floor staring into his flashing grey eyes, pleading silently with him not to do it again.

_**And when it's really bad**_

She moved closer towards the mirror so she could examine it better. Spots of yellow were indeed breaking through the initial coat of black. She fingered it gingerly not wanting to apply too much pressure, though it barely hurt anymore. She tilted her head into different positions, looking at it from different angles. It actually looked worse than it was and in a few more days it would fade and so would her memory of it.

_**I guess it's not that bad**_

****A chuckle suddenly burst from her mouth and she covered her mouth in shame. What she was thinking really wasn't that funny, more ironic. Hermione Granger, best memory in Hogwarts, never forgot an insult, a slur, and now, now she was prepared to forget so much for him. So eager to forgive him when his eyes would soften in the morning while surveying the damage, accepting an apology that was never spoken.

_**And somehow I'm full of forgiveness**_

They were perfect for each other. Him the abuser. Her the forgiver.

_**I guess it's meant to be...**_

The door unexpectedly swung open and crashed into the wall. She gasped in surprise; she hadn't expected him to come until the night. She watched as his reflection grew larger and larger till she could feel the electricity that seemed to exude from his body spark against her skin. Staring into his burning eyes all the saliva in her throat and her mouth seemed to evaporate away. She wanted to say something but the sudden dryness that had come upon her hampered any attempts to form words.

She could only watch as he...

_**You're really lovely **_

...clamped his mouth over the sensitive spot that lay between the junction of her neck and her collarbone, sucking before biting down, hard.

Only squeeze her eyes tight as he...

_**Underneath it all**_

... gripped her face in his hands and forcefully twisted her around before scorching her lips with the heat from his own.

Only moan as he...

_**You want to love me**_

...plunged his tongue into her mouth, tasting and taking everything she had to offer him.

Only hold on tight as he...

_**Underneath it all**_

...lifted her from the chair before throwing her unto the bed and making her hit her head on one of the wooden posters.

Only curl her hands into fists, fingernails biting into her skin, as he...

_**I'm really lucky**_

...tore away her gown and began to cover her exposed flesh with his hands, his mouth. Hard and soft touches draining her mind of any thoughts.

Only scream silently as he...

_**Underneath it all**_

...pushed himself into her with such power that she thought she would split in two.

And only love him as she lay in his arms after, her body fresh with new bruises and bites.

_**You're really lovely.**_

**_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_**

A/N not a particular nice story i know but thought it went with the words.


End file.
